


Denial

by merdarkandtwisty



Series: Alphabet series [4]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, a bit angsty, fluffy and funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 12:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8445655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merdarkandtwisty/pseuds/merdarkandtwisty
Summary: Aaron didn't love Spencer no matter what Dave said. pre-slash. part of the Alphabet series.





	

I don’t own Criminal minds 

D is for Denial

“You know you love him right?” 

What?” Aaron startled looking over at Dave. 

There were sitting in the back of the bar as the rest of the team danced or in Spencer’s case tried to run away from Derek who was trying to make him dance. 

“Oh stop it. You love Reid. We can all see it. Stop acting like it’s not true.” 

Aaron started to sputter, his eyes got huge as they swung towards the younger man and then back to his friend. “I do not.” 

“Yeah okay.” Dave snorted. “You keep telling yourself that. It won’t do much good but you can keep it up if you want.” 

“Dave.” Aaron hissed, “You have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Really no Idea, hmm. It’s been six months since Haley’s death in that time there has only been one person you allowed yourself to lean on. one Spencer Reid. Don’t think I don’t know about the late night phone calls you made after Haley’s death. All the days Spencer showed up at your apartment. Or the times you’ve knocked on his door well we were on a case.” 

“What have you been stalking me?” 

“No I just know you. Plus I watch it’s part of being a profiler you know. The only time you relax is if Spencer is near you. Or if you are with Jack.” 

Aaron scowled. “I don’t love him. He’s a good friend. He was there for me after Haley. He is there for Jack. He’s just there….” Aaron shrugged. 

“Yeah well we were all there, Aaron but I bet if we went away you’d still be okay. If he went away.” Dave nodded to where spencer was trying to run away from Derek. “You’d be crushed. I don’t understand it. I probably never will but you love him and I want you to be happy. You derserve to be happy. You both do.” 

“I do not.” Aaron snapped. 

“Denial isn’t a great color on you Aaron.” 

“I’m not in Denial. I’m telling the truth.” Aaron ground out. Who did Dave think he was trying to say he loved Spencer. Sure he cared about Spencer. The younger man had been his rock these last six months. He’d forever be grateful to him for that. For everything he did. Love though no he didn’t love him. His eyes swung back to him. making his way towards them. finally out of the clutches of Derek. The way the light hit his face. The way he moved through the crowd. Stopping at the bar and ordering a drink. Dave was crazy. Aaron turned and scowled at the older man once again. 

“Hey.” Spencer slid a drink in front of Aaron. “Thought you could use this. I know I could.” He held up his own drink. “Derek is demented when it comes to these things.” He sipped his drink sighing and sitting back in his chair. 

Aaron tried not to laugh. No, no need to give Dave anymore ammunition for his delusions.

“Oh Poor Spencer.” Aaron smirked. He just couldn’t help himself. Spencer just scowled. He spun his glass in his hand as he looked at Aaron. 

“Did you still want me to take Jack to the kids museum tomorrow so you could get some work done. I’m taking Henry too so JJ and Will can have a date. “ 

“Yeah that sounds great thank you Jack’s been talking about it non stop since you offered he’s really excited and Jessica has a date so she couldn’t take him. are you sure that you can take both of them though.” 

“It’s no problem and Pen has offered to come with me anyway.” 

“What did I offer to do?” Penelope Sat down holding her own drink. 

“You said you’d go with me to take Jack and Henry to the children’s museum tomorrow.” 

“Oh Yeah it will be fun.” Penelope squealed. “Time with my Mini Superhero’s.” 

“And I thank you.” Jj sighed sitting down next to them. “I don’t know when the last time I had adult time with Will was.” She sighed. 

“You’re welcome Spencer said. “When did you want them back?” he turned to first Aaron and then JJ. 

“Bring him back when ever you want.” JJ said. “How about you bring them both over for dinner I’ll cook and the boys can have a sleep over at my house.” Aaron offered. 

He heard Dave coughing behind him. “Sounds good” Spencer said looking to JJ who nodded her consent.

“Is Spencer and Garcia invited to this sleepover?” Rossi Questioned. 

“What is this about a sleep over?” Emily asked coming over to the table. 

“Oh Aaron’s going to have Henry and Jack have a sleep over at his house tomorrow.” JJ said. 

“And as for your question if they want to they can stay.” Aaron said. “I have enough room.” 

“I’m sure you do.” Rossi chuckled. Earning a stern look from Hotch. 

“Okay what’s going on with you two?” Jj asked looking between Rossi and Hotch. 

“Nothing.” Hotch grumbled as Rossi just smirked. 

“Well I’m sorry but I’ll have to pass on the sleep over I already promised Kevin his own personal sleepover.” Garcia winked. 

“Ooh.” Emily rubbed her hands together. 

“TMI” Spencer said. Earning a chuckle from his co-workers. 

“Okay you are all officially lame.” Derek said coming over to the group. “All sitting around and what are you talking about.” 

“Setting up a sleep over for Jack and Henry.” Jj said. Though she was still curious about the issue between Rossi and Hotch. 

“See officially lame.” Derek sad. “At a bar and discussing kids.” 

Aaron watched his team joking with each other. He looked between them all and he thought of what Dave said once again and he shook his head as his eyes landed on the laughing eye of Spencer. No he wasn’t in love with him. He couldn’t be. No wasn’t in denial because it just wasn’t true. Was it?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N thanks for all the response next up E for Everything.


End file.
